Nazr al-Mujaheed
Nazr al-Mujaheed is the former head coach of the Night Vale Scorpions Football team, currently taking a sabbatical. Episode 134 ''Fall Football Preview'' He speaks in strange, awkward sentences that are often nonsensical. Personality For a very long time the only thing Nazr was interested in was football. Even though his life might have seen empty, he was happy. However, realizing that there are many kinds of happiness, he decided to try broaden his horizons and date some women. Episode 121 ''A Story of Love and Horror, Part 1: “Barks”'' In addition to thinking about football he likes to slither around his living room on his belly while hissing like a snake. Episode 122 ''A Story of Love and Horror, Part 2: “Spire”'' History Al-Mujaheed had been the head coach for quite some time and was able to lead the team to win the division finals in 2012.Episode 32 Yellow Helicopters During the 2013 season his confidence was waning. He was described by Cecil as possibly being upset that quarterback Michael Sandero had surgery to remove one of his heads without first talking it over with the team's medical experts. In an interview he stated, "Our boys play together. Our boys play good games! We want to... We want to be good football boys." and then began pulling his tongue out of his mouth continually until the reporters left, unnerved. During the revolt against StrexCorp, Nazr was key in frightening off Strex's army of blood-drenched office workers by continually pulling out his tongue until they screamed and ran away.Episode 49B Old Oak Doors Part B While searching for possible dates on the Void app, Nazr met Frances Donaldson. The couple liked each other and went on a number of dates, some of which ended with them spending the night together. This was the first time in his life that he was unable to completely focus on football. Soon after he started to date Frances, Nazr also started to see two of himself in mirrors, which then escalated to him seeing his other reflection with Frances. When he saw the reflections look at him and then for a moment they were dead, he covered all the mirrors in his house. After this, he met another Nazr in his bedroom, which led to him moving out and staying in a motel. Some time later, he was informed by Barks Ennui that Frances didn't actually belong in the universe she was living in and that their relationship would eventually cause them both to cease to exist. The couple were presented with two choices: either Frances goes back to her universe and never sees Nazr again or the Brown Stone Spire destroys the universe in which the other Frances lives, allowing them to stay together. While Frences was considering their options, Nazr was against destroying the other universe from the very beginning, claiming that his and Frances' happines was not worth billions of lives they would destroy. Eventually he decided he had to be with Frances and asked the Spire to destroy the other universe. What he didn't know was that "his" Frances asked the Spire to let her switch places with the other Frances, as she knew she would never be happy in the universe which wasn't her own. After inadvertently killing "his" Frances, Nazr went back to his old life, focusing solely on football. Episode 123 ''A Story of Love and Horror, Part 3: “Frances”'' Some time later it was announced that Nazr would be taking a sabbatical in order to deal with "personal matters", with Lutrice Beaumont taking over from him. References Category:Characters Category:Night Vale residents Category:NVHS faculty